Cycle of the Werewolf
| next = }} Cycle of the Werewolf is an American horror novella of the werewolf subgenre. It was written by genre author Stephen King and published in limited edition hardcover format by Land of Enchantment in November, 1983. It was reprinted in mass market paperback in 1985 by Signet Books, an imprint of New American Library. The story included illustrated panels by famed comic book artist Bernie Wrightson. Cycle of the Werewolf was adapted into a film in 1985 directed by Daniel Attias called Silver Bullet. It starred Corey Haim, Gary Busey, Everett McGill and Megan Follows. Appearances Featured characters * Marty Coslaw * Kate Coslaw * Al Supporting characters * Brady Kincaid * Donna Sturmfuller * Herman Coslaw * Lander Neary * Milt Sturmfuller Villains * Lester Lowe Minor characters * Alfie Knopfler * Arnie Westrum * Elmer Zinneman * Mac McCutcheon * Pucky O'Neil * Stella Randolph Races & Animals * Humans * Pigs * Werewolves Locations * Maine :* Tarker's Mill :* Chat & Chew :* Grace Baptist Church :* Set 'n Sew :* Portland Items * Pickaxe * Silver bullet Vehicles * Wheelchair Vocations * Bartender * Business owner * Deputy * Reverend * Student Miscellaneous * Church * Eye injuries * Halloween * Motel Notes & Trivia * Cycle of the Werewolf is the 18th book published by Stephen King; it was his 16th novel, and the twelfth under his own name. * This book was adapted into the 1985 horror film Silver Bullet, directed by Daniel Attias and written by Stephen King. * This novella was also released as an audio book read by Nick Sullivan. * This book includes a dedication to the memory of author Davis Grubb. * The narrative for this story is serialized, with each chapter representing a different month of the year. It was originally intended to serve as an illustrated calendar with small vignettes accompanying each month, but was expanded to become a full novella. * The book was re-released in April, 1985 as a paperback. Editions of the book published after October, 1985, which was the theatrical release of Silver Bullet bore the title "Silver Bullet". * All of the deaths in this book take place on or near an established holiday such as Christmas, New Year's and even Labor Day. * In the book, Marty and his sister are ages 10 and 14. In the movie Silver Bullet, which takes place in 1976, their ages are 11 and 15. * In the book, Marty's uncle is named Al. In Silver Bullet, his name is Red. * In the book, Marty's sister is named Kate. In the movie, her name is Jane. * In the book, Marty's father is named Herman Coslaw. In the movie, his name is Bob. * Arnie Westrum is the first victim of the werewolf in both the book and the movie. * One of the Halloween costumes featured in the illustrations is that of Yoda, who is an alien character from the Star Wars multimedia franchise. Marty Coslaw dresses up as Yoda for Halloween. * There are two characters in Silver Bullet, who play fairly sizeable roles who do not appear in Cycle of the Werewolf. They are Joe Haller, who is the sheriff of Tarker's Mills, and Andy Fairton - a loud-mouthed gun-shop owner who nearly comes to blows with Pete Maxwell (another character who does not appear in the book). * Artist Bernie Wrightson is the co-creator of the comic book character Swamp Thing along with writer Len Wein. See also External Links * Cycle of the Werewolf at Wikipedia * * Cycle of the Werewolf at the Stephen King Wiki ---- Category:Land of Enchantment Category:Signet Books Category:New American Library